


Flash Symbol

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2016 Fic's [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Day 16, F/M, Fucking Machine, Heroes to Villains, Ice, Killer Frost - Freeform, Kinktober, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Multi, Temperature Play, The Flash - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Vibrating, Waxplay, au S2, blindfold, dildo, happily kept prisoner, killerflashvibe - Freeform, powered by superpower, reverb, soy wax candles, spreader bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Cisco and Caitlin become Reverb and Killer Frost after the singularity before disappearing with Barry, determined to keep Barry with them to either join them or be kept by them.Kinktober 2016 Day 16-Waxplay





	

Barry arched up off the bed he was tied up on, a whimper falling from his swelling lips. He closed his eyes behind the blindfold making the sensations covering his body more potent. A drop of red wax slid down his chest, the warmth on his chest made Barry gasp softly.

“Red was always your color Bar.” Cisco’s voice came from by Barry’s feet that were planted on the bed, a spreader bar keeping them apart. 

“Gold next I think.” Caitlin mused from the side of the bed where she was in charge of the soy candles. Barry gasped when two slick fingers probed his slightly puffy hole easily slipping inside of him, still open from the previous night’s activities.

“Painting the Flash symbol on his chest, are we Cait?” Cisco teased as he crooked his fingers inside of Barry causing the Speedster to groan and wiggle his hips against Cisco before the brunet’s chest jerked as a new line of wax dropped down onto his skin. 

“You haven’t been the Flash in such a long time, we’re sorry that you can’t run anywhere other than on the treadmill. We just can’t risk you leaving us.” Caitlin cooed as she stroked Barry’s damp hair soothingly as she held another candle above Barry’s chest to make another perfectly placed line by the others. 

“I won’t leave you two, I promise.” Barry gasped out, truth ringing in his voice before he let out a loud cry as Cisco’s fingers massaged his prostate in a reward for his words. 

“We love you Barry.” Cisco smiled as he pulled his fingers out of Barry while Caitlin leaned down to kiss their Speedster, trailing her misting hands over Barry’s nipples freezing them lightly with her powers enhancing the different temperatures that were on Barry’s chest. 

Barry whimpered into Caitlin’s mouth at the assault on his senses, Caitlin bit down on Barry’s lower lip. She pulled back her own lips slightly bloody until she licked them clean groaning a bit. 

“You always taste so good Bar.” Caitlin praised as she dribbled another line of wax onto Barry’s chest enjoying the soft noises he made as the warm wax hit his skin. 

Barry’s eyes rolled up under the blindfold, mouth hanging open when the familiar head of a dildo penetrated him without warning, making his open legs shake until the toy was fully inside of him.

“I’ve been working on this, just for you babe.” Cisco said, pride in his voice. “It’s a fucking machine powered by my own vibey powers. I’ll show you how it works tomorrow, right now just enjoy.” 

Barry understood Cisco’s words moments later when the toy up his ass started to vibrate violently as it moved in and out of him quickly not giving him a moment to recover as it hit against his prostate each time. His head was thrown back against the pillow; letting moans fall from his lips unashamed at how wanton he sounded, it just felt so amazing. 

“You better use that on me next Cisco.” Caitlin pointed at the other Meta.

“Or you could use our own human vibrator.” Cisco waggled his eyebrows as he rolled a condom onto Barry’s erection, slicking it up after as Caitlin wiggled out of her bra and underwear, fingers dipping into her wet pussy, working herself open with ease. 

She then easily straddled Barry’s waist in a smooth and in a well practiced move she slid down onto Barry’s cock taking him inside of her completely. Taking no time as she rocked her hips backwards and forwards getting strained and garbled words falling from Barry’s mouth his head high in the clouds now.

“He isn’t vibrating Cisco.” Caitlin breathed out pleasure in her voice as she dug her nails into the dried wax on Barry’s chest. 

“Dial down the inhibitor collar then.” Cisco suggested as he stroked himself to the sight on the bed before him. 

Caitlin leaned forward making them Barry and herself groan at the new angle as she hit a button the red glowing collar around Barry’s neck that stopped him from accessing large amounts of the Speed Force. As soon as the collar was adjusted Barry was vibrating below her and she let out a scream of pleasure as he vibrated inside of her. 

She raked her nails down the Flash symbol she had created on Barry’s chest with red and gold wax, Barry let out a hoarse cry as his body vibrated more. Caitlin was riding Barry faster now, every part of her was in pleasure and she was inches away from coming apart. 

Cisco let out a low groan at the sight of the two people he loved coming apart at the seams in front of him and fed more of his powers into the fucking machine and Barry let out a scream, body arching and vibrating so fast he was almost a blur as he came hard, Caitlin’s cry mingling with his as she followed him over the edge. Cisco cursed loudly as he came into his hand at the sight. 

For the next few moments the trio were lax and panting as they rode their highs from their orgasms. Cisco came back to himself first and set to work on removing the dildo from Barry, followed by the spreader bar and cuffs. He laid biting kisses over the bruising skin, another perk of cutting off Barry’s speed, all the marks they gave him lasted at least a day or two. Cisco lowered Barry’s legs on the bed before helping Caitlin off of Barry’s cock, he settled her onto the other side of the bed before un-cuffed Barry’s wrists kissing the sweaty skin before flicking the collar back up to its normal setting.

Caitlin managed to pull her self into a sitting position and wet a cloth with warm water and started to work at removing the dried wax, using a small knife to get the more stubborn pieces off of Barry’s skin, getting soft moans from the Speedster every so often.

“I’m taking the blindfold off now Bar, okay?” Cisco whispered in Barry’s ear before laying a kiss to Barry’s lips before easing the fabric off of Barry’s eyes, fuzzy hazel eyes staring up at him.

“Hey there.” Caitlin leaned over Barry smiling softly, she always liked Barry and that didn’t change even with their changes after the singularity. 

“Hi.” Barry smiled dopily up at them, spreading his arms out to the sides inviting them to cuddle with him. Well they couldn’t say ‘no’ to that could they? So they curled around him on either sides and Barry let out a noise of content. 

“Sleep Bar, we’ll make sure there is a boatload of food for you when you wake up tomorrow.” Caitlin promised her doctor mode kicking in. 

“Mmm.” Barry hummed as his eyes slid shut and he passed out between them. 

“They are thinking of calling in the Green Arrow.” Cisco said as Caitlin moved up on the bed so Barry’s head was resting on her breasts, fingers threading through his hair. 

“We need to decide what our next move is going to be.” Caitlin said firmly.

“We’re not leaving Barry.” Cisco said firmly and Caitlin rolled her eyes.

“Of course not you idiot, he’s ours. We have two options, we leave Central and start our lives someplace different where no one knows us or can find us.” Caitlin held up one finger.

“Second option?” Cisco asked lacing his fingers from both his hands around Barry’s left hand. 

“We stop being Reverb and Killer Frost and become Vibe and Frost, a trio of Meta’s fighting together to protect Central.” Caitlin held up her second finger and Cisco thought about it for a moment.

“I know what I want.” Cisco said quietly as he rested his face on Barry’s chest listening to the brunet’s heartbeat. 

“Me too, we’ll tell him tomorrow.” Caitlin nodded seeing that Cisco had the same look as her on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
